The invention relates to an arrangement of utilizing rock drilling information.
The invention further relates to a method for gathering and utilizing information concerning rock drilling.
The field of the invention is defined more specifically in the preambles of the independent claims.
In mines underground rock spaces such as tunnels and storage halls are excavated. Development of the rock space requires drilling of drill holes to a surrounding rock material. After the development drilling several succeeding mine work procedures are performed in the same rock space. The development drilling may be monitored and data of the drilling may be gathered. However, utilization of the gathered drilling data is inefficient and cumbersome.